1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test system and a daughter unit. In particular, the present invention relates to a test system and a daughter unit for testing a device under test.
2. Related Art
A test apparatus for testing a semiconductor and the like includes a test head including a test module outputting a test signal, and a performance board mounted above the test head. The performance board, to which the device under test is mounted, conveys a test signal outputted from the test module to the device under test.
In addition, such a test apparatus sometimes includes a relay board between the performance board and the device under test. Such a test apparatus is able to mount semiconductors of a plurality of kinds to a common performance board.
For example, when testing a high frequency device for use in high-speed wireless communication, it is desirable that a test apparatus performs the test by cutting off electromagnetic noise incident from outside. However, by using a performance board, it is not possible to cut off electromagnetic noise incident from outside. Likewise, by using a relay board, it is not possible to cut off electromagnetic noise incident from outside. As a result, it is difficult for a test apparatus to test a high frequency device with accuracy, by cutting off electromagnetic noise incident from outside.